Wedding Bliss
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Ryo's and Cyci's wedding. More info inside. No Flames! Thank you! Continuation of Under That Cherry Blossom Tree. Part. 2 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

Ronin Warriors

Wedding Bliss

This short story was created for, ForeverRoninWarriror's, 'Wedding' Contest.

This fic. takes place after the 'Cherry Blossom' Contest with Ryo and his fiancée, Cyci.

Created By:

Me, Brienna a.k.a. RyoLovesMe

**Chapter 1:**

The next year finally arrived. Ryo and Cyci have been engaged for about a year.

In that year of waiting, Cyci got most of her stuff shipped over from the U.S. to Japan after the two bought a somewhat bigger home than Ryo's last one.

Of course there was nervousness, who wouldn't be nervous? But there was also excitement and pure happiness as well.

Ryo was in one of the hotel rooms getting ready when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Ryo."

It was Sage on the other side of the door.

Ryo walked to the door and opened it for his friend.

"Hey, it's almost time. How're you feeling?"

"Nervous."

Sage smiled. "There's really no reason for you to feel that way. Like I told you a few years ago, I see a good future ahead. And that future is starting with you and Cyci."

Ryo smiled back. "I can't seem to get over that all five of our lives are finally beginning. It's still hard to see, being that we're all so used to being single and fighting the bad guys almost nonstop."

"Yeah, it is different." Sage saw that Ryo was having trouble tying his bowtie. "You need some help?"

"Can you? My hands are still shaking."

Sage laughed a little then walked up and helped his friend with the bowtie.

* * *

Cyci was in another hotel room, a floor below Ryo's.

Her mom, two sisters, and Mia were there to help her get ready.

She had two dresses. The first one she was going to wear was a Cherry Blossom looking dress that was red and white with short sleeves. The top was red with the look of Cherry Blossom petals in it that came down to the left side of the shiny off-white skirt that went to the floor. The veil was a long train with Cherry Blossom petals outlining it.

Her second dress was for the reception. It was a Japanese style dress. This one was all red and gold. It had straps but the one for the right shoulder was a spaghetti strap. The left shoulder also had a long wrap that almost reached the floor and was attached to the dress by a medium size flower that stuck out in the front. The gold took up most of the dress by shaping flowers and other designs. The flowers that took up most of the skirt had some blue in them.

* * *

The wedding and reception was going to take place in a Japanese Zen Garden, and Ryo and Cyci were going to be in a gazebo while everyone either sat or stood in front of it.

Even though it was a Japanese theme wedding, Ryo wanted to give the love of his life the North American version wedding, he wanted to allow her to keep her tradition.

It wasn't a big wedding but it was a good size one. Those who were attending from Ryo's side were, Sage Date, Rowen Hashiba, Cye Mouri, Kento Rei Faun, Mia Koji, Yuli Yamano, Ryo's mom's side of the family, and his dad (he wanted his dad's side to be there, but his dad lost ties with them before Ryo was even born.)

On Cyci's side attending were, a few of her friends (Cye was madly in love with one of them, and her name was, Jazmyn.) Both her parents and both sides of the family.

There was no flower girl, and White Blaze was the ring bearer.

Ryo and Cyci both had the same number of bridesmaids and groomsmen. The one Ryo chose to be his best man was Sage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was finally time for the wedding to start. It was starting at 2:30 pm.

All the guests took their seats.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the white carpet arm in arm. White Blaze came behind them.

Once all eight, plus a white tiger, were standing at their positions, a violinist started playing, 'Here Comes the Bride.'

Ryo looked down the walkway and was trying hard not to faint for the first time after seeing his bride-to-be walking toward him as gorgeous as ever.

He smiled at her as they took each others hands and faced each other for the priest to start.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Before going any further, the two have vows that they would like to share. Ryo, would you like to begin?"

Ryo nodded his head and turned to Sage to get the vows from him.

Sage handed him the paper with a smile.

Ryo began to read, "Cyci, the day I met you was the day I finally started my life. Without you, my life would be nothing and my world would be empty. You allowed the fire around me to grow brighter with every passing day. I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm grateful that you're the one I'm going to spend my whole life with."

Cyci smiled and blushed at his words. Ryo kissed her on the cheek.

It was Cyci's turn to read her vows. "Ryo, I have searched for someone like you all my life, and here you finally are, in front of me, on our wedding day. You're not only the man of my dreams, you are my best friend. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. I love you so much, and I hope and pray that we will spend our whole life together."

Ryo smiled and laid his hand on her cheek.

The priest and everyone around them smiled and awed at the words the two spoke.

"Shall we begin," the priest asked?

The two nodded with huge smiles. "Definitely," Ryo announced!

Everyone laughed at that.

"Do you Cyci York take Ryo Sanada to be your lawful wedded husband? To hold and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Ryo Sanada take Cyci York to be your lawful wedded wife? To hold and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now it's time to place the rings onto each others ring finger."

"White Blaze, come here boy," Ryo said.

The big white tiger walked up to them and the two took their rings off a red pillow that was tied to his back.

"Now, say after me, with this ring I thee wed."

The two took turns saying the words while at the same time placing the rings onto their ring finger.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ryo and Cyci leaned in to kiss each other passionately on the lips.

Everyone cheered and some even whistled.

* * *

The reception was going to take place inside the Zen Garden building.

As Ryo and Cyci were introduced as the new Mr. and Mrs. Sanada, Cyci donned on her second dress.

There were many foods to choose from, like, Taiyaki Chicken, raw fish, and different types of noodles.

The wedding cake was a six-tier, with three red velvet cakes and three chocolate and vanilla marble cakes.

The outside of the cake was a Cheery Blossom theme with white fondant, red and gold designs, and Cheery Blossom stems and flowers that went on each layer of the cake. The cake topper was of two doves.

There was even different types of music playing, both English and Japanese, and fast and slow music.

The party went on till ten at night.

The two who caught the bouquet and garment were no other than Cye and his love Jazmyn.

**The End**


End file.
